Breaking the Barriers
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Danny had given it his all he was only 17, he couldn't defeat him, now he paid the price. Now Tucker, Sam, Everybody, including the Ghost Zone have to pick up the pieces. But were is the line drawn? When does it come to much? When do start to break to many barriers? Rewritten/Edit! ON HIATUS.
1. Matter of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Things you should know:**

-Nobody knows Danny's Secret

-They are 17

-May have OC's

**Extended Summary:**

Danny had given it his all he was only 17, he couldn't defeat him, now he paid the price. Now Tucker, Sam, Everybody, including the Ghost Zone. But were is the line drawn? When does it come to much? When do start to break to many barriers?

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 1: Matter of Time**

I'm Sam Manson.

Danny's my rock, Danny knew as more than the goth chic who hated eating meat more than the morning sun he knew me as the girl who wanted change the world and make Amity Park a better place. Danny knew I would rather fight ghosts than run thought a field of wild flowers. Danny was more than meets the eye he may have looked like the average kid but only we knew the Ghost fighting super hero who's heart was as big the ecto shield he could make and as strong willed and would risk his life for the ones he cared about the most.

He was the barrier, my barrier. The line, between life and death, the line between good, and evil. Everyday was a battle for him. For us too. But it really was for him.

"Danny were going to be late." I screamed as walked into the Fenton. My other parents then ones that were actually there from me, not off in Paris or Jamaica, and supported me.

"Does it matter? I have ghost powers." Danny said as he lazily walked down the stairs.

"Do you want me to kick you?" I said as I cocked my foot. "Plus we still need to pick up Tucker."

"Do we have to he has a car, a license can't he take himself?" Danny whined as I lightly kicky him. "Ow, you don't have to be so aggressive."

"Ya, 'cuz I'm the one ripping ghost apart, and slamming locker doors?" I joked.

"Don't joke about that, I do what I gotta do to keep this town safe." Danny said trying to act serious.

"Ya, okay, Mr. Moch..." I said before I was hit before It all went black for a few dim seconds. We had been flying over to Tuckers house, so we had landed on a building.

"Sam are you okay?" He asked as I rubbed my head.

"Fine. What was that?" I asked before it stuck again.

"It's Dan, he's back." He said changing into Phantom, my Phantom.

"Be careful." I said as I picked myself up from the unforgiving roof.

"It'll be fine, I'll be back." Danny said flying into the air. _Please, please return to me, please survive. _I though silently to myself as I called Tucker.

"What's the skizzle fizzle?" Tucker asked.

"Drop your antics for 5 minutes, and get your ass on over to the coffee shop, stat." I screamed into to the phone as the line went dead. The only two things running though my mind, were Danny, and Tucker; also if Tucker had hung up or someone had hung up for him.

I made my way down off of the roof. Time passed and I knew I was in trouble for being late; Lancer decided that me and Tucker really didn't deserve the ghost fighting break, apparently having a hangover and puking in the hallway isn't a valid excuse. That wasn't the point. I had to get to school. You know that means. I called the school.

"Ya, Sam Manson will be late. The vehicle broke down." I said coping my mom's voice perfectly.

"Okay Mrs. Manson I will alert Mr. Lancer." Audrey said. I hung up the phone than ran like the wind. It really didn't matter that I had gym next period, I was good at running.

I arrived at school with 15 minutes left in the class.

"So nice of you to join us today." Lancer said as he held out his hand.

"Ya, I don't have a slip, Audrey said she called you." I said playing my odds of getting detention.

"Ms. Manson you know in the 3 going on 4 years I've had you that I need the slip. And were are Mr. Fenton, and Mr. Foley?" he asked dismay starting to make its way across his face.

"Funny story actually." I said as I moved back and forth on my feet.

"Just save yourself the pain of lying and tell me the truth." Lancer said as he took me out to the hall way.

It was funny though over the years Lancer actually figured out Danny's Secret, keeping it to himself.

"Okay, well Danny and I were on our way to school, an extremely powerful ghost attacked, and I called Tucker so we could help, I told Tucker to met me on top of the coffee shop I fell on, after I got shot at twice he didn't come, and I all ready knew I was in really deep shit," I said huffing and puffing toward the end, "and I think I'm having a panic attack." I said as I sunk to the ground as I threw up keeping it in my mouth. I spit it in the garbage and popped a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lancer said as he started to pat my back.

"I'm fine." I said starting to walk around. Swatting his hands away.

"Are you sure?" He said stopping me in my tracks.

"No. My best friend is, I'm pretty sure deady, along with my boyfriend, he's probably dead, too." I said coming to reality with that had happened.

"I'm sure none of that is true." Lancer said as I sank to the ground as I slowly started so sob.

I deiced that it was time to stop feeling sorry for my self and go kick some butt, so tootalou Lancer.

"Were are you going?" He asked puzzled.

"Search and Rescue mission." I said as I ran out the door.

I ran till I reached the Fenton's, a mile away from the school. I rocketed down the stairs to the Specter Speeder, and got the Boooo-merang. As the stupidly named tracking device flew through the air, I raced after it. It went to the out skirts of town. Then it took a dive next to the abandoned warehouse. I wasn't really worried about the damage I was causing just about how fast I could break through the top.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Danny said his beaten up body lay in the corner with Dan at the other far end.

"I came here to help you." I said as I ram over to him.

In the process of running over to him. Dan kinda over shadowed my body from a distance and threw me against the wall.

"Ah, Sam, how I used to miss your warm embrace beckoning me. Why was I so foolish?" Dan said as he walked over.

"So, Daniel, or Danny, whatever it doesn't matter; since I exist in an alternate time line, since the observant are oh so positive your going to be a goody since you saved the world; it means two things. 1) If I destroy you I will definitely still exist, and 2) If I kill Samantha I will also surely exist." Dan said taking a knife out of a box.

As it turns out we are in an old military warehouse. With boxes of guns and knifes and uniforms.

"I am the Box Ghost, Fear me as you are crushed with the Returns of Military Base 345 from Tampa Bay, Florida." The box ghost said as he kicked a pile of boxes, which you know of course fell on me. "Beware." he said a last time as he left leaving all of us rolling our eyes.

"So Dan Dan, what your choice." he said slamming Danny next to me the same. Only his mouth wasn't covered. "You have no where to run. No where to hide."

"You can't..MAKE ME. CHOOSE." Danny screamed using his ghostly wail which popped my ear drums 3 time over.

"Now, why would you do that, no you are nothing but, a powerless human." Dan said as Danny reverted into Fenton.

So a little recap.

-Danny made us late.

-Dan attacks.

-Fall on building.

-Call Tucker.

-Tucker doesn't show.

-Go to school.

-Have a melt down.

-Find Danny.

-Pinned into me or Danny die Situation.

Doesn't this make you want to do scenarios like this to see what you would do if you where in mine and Danny's place. And when all else fail. Tucker decides to call me.

"Do you mind?" Dan asked as he took the phone out of my pocket.

"Hey, Sam what coffee shop, I triangulated your phone, and it says your at the abandoned military shipping warehouse thing on the out skirts of town." He said surprised. Only for Dan to kill my phone.

I was going to kill Tuck for triangulating my phone, but I had much bigger problems.

"Okay, times up, it's you or her." he said as he pointed the knife at my mid-drift.

The only think I could really do was scream, because in the end only one of us was going to come our of his alive.

Danny didn't say a word though, which made me want to cry. Was he going to let me die. So I decided to scream louder. Which I think only made Dan madder. So he decided to leave a nice little slit down the side of my stomach. Which of course obviously didn't shut me up, but made me scream louder.

"Choose now. Or the girl is finished." Dan said as a started to choke back my sobs. As Danny started to speak.

"Me. Kill me." He said lowering his head.

"Wow, I almost though I was going to have to kill your girlfriend." he said as he started to stab him. I didn't look, I couldn't look.

"Nice doing business with you." He said disappearing along with the goop that was keeping Danny and I restrained.

I ran over to the boxes that contained uniforms, and started to rip them into a cloth. I got a small piece for the minor cut; but I wanted to stop the bleeding. I tore a total of 6 uniform shirts, and bandaged him up. Well enough until I could find him some medical attention.

"No, no, no.." I muttered as Danny started to grow pail.

"Sam, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to lose you." He said faintly as his eyes closed. I checked his pulse, and there wasn't one. 

I couldn't speak back. So Tucker decided to speak for me as he busted through the door.

"We have to get him to Clockwork stat." Tucker said as we took Danny to the Specter Speeder.

We flew to Clockwork's lair, but not nearly fast enough.

"You have to save him." I pleaded sinking to my knees.

"Please Clockwork we have no where else to turn." Tucker added.

"I'm sorry I can't help you it was Danny's time to pass." Clockwork said showing us to the door.

"He was your responsibility, him and Dan, now Dan is gone, Danny is dead, he was in human from when he died cause is ghost half was totally shorted out so is now dead forever. And with out you there is no way of getting him back." I pleaded.

"I wasn't there to stop it, I'm sorry. Daniel is never coming back." He said as he walked us to the speeder.

I didn't know what came over me, but now my life had took a turn for the worst.

**There you have it...**

**Don't Forget to Review. **


	2. Trying to Escape the Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Trying to Escape the Fate**

I couldn't get over it. I didn't want to get over it, his death. It hurt to much. The worst thing was only 4 people knew how he really died, why he died.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Lancer asked at the end of the church. Today was his funeral. Today was his day of recognition.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jazz said as if she wanted me to not do it.

"It has to be done." I said whipping the last part of tears out of my eyes.

"Danny, would have wanted it this way." Tucker said as we walked to one of the pews in the front.

To my surprise almost all of our class made it. I guess some people have a heart. Though it was a funeral, for a classmate it didn't matter if you liked them, it was respectful.

The preachers service droned on. Until everyone spoke. First up was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. They talked about how they hoped to find the killer, and how much they will miss him, how that if it was Danny Phantom they would rip him apart molecule by molecule.

After that and Jazz, our class mates spoke. How they will miss him, how life won't be the same, how there guard is always up.

"Danny was one of the only 3 friends I have. Not counting my PDA's and Technology. He was different, unique. Besides his skills to break every other PDA I've owned since I was 13 he had other useful, amazing skills, he could fix any jammed locker,fix any vending machine, make his pants fall at any given moment unintentionally of course." Tucker spoke as he continued how he was going to bring him back. He was a dreamer, but not the only one. Now it was my turn.

"Hi, I'm Sam, but most of you know that. Most of you know Danny, and most of you know this guy," I said lifting a picture of Danny Phantom and setting it on his coffin, "these two people are more alike than just there first names. They were the same person. 3 years ago, our freshmen year. 14 year old Danny Fenton stepped into his parents Ghost Portal. He stumbled in and pressed the ON button. From there one out his life was changed forever. He wasn't just a normal human, he wasn't just a normal ghost. He was caught straight in the middle. He wasn't killed; at least not all the way. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom became one, became the legacy. Danny did all he could to protect everyone in Amity Park, and in the end he lost his life defending us, defending me. If you don't want to believe me or you can't handle the story of Danny's death you should leave." I said only for a few people to walk up and out of the church. Tucker must of saw me choke on my words or the ears forming in my eyes making them glossy, but that must have been a message to come up and talk with me. Suddenly though I felt a little safer. I glanced over at the Fenton family's faces, red and brushed with tears.

"It was 4 days ago we were flying over the coffee shop then we got shot at by _Him, _Dan, an evil alternate of Danny. Then Danny and I fell onto the roof. He left and, and, and." I said stuttering on my own words.

"He left, he said he be okay, he promised. So I called Tucker he didn't come to the coffee shop so I went to school lying so I wouldn't be tardy. Then I went to class for 10 minutes and had a nervous break-down. Some of you make think I'm rambling or I'm stoned but I'm not. Then I tracked him with maybe the really stupidly named tracking device and went to a military warehouse. Where Danny was battling _Him. _He was losing, bad. I was slammed against a wall, him the same. He slit across my stomach, then he killed him. I tried to save him, we were to late. We went to a time ghost, Clockwork's lair, he rejected us though, so now here I am telling you how our hero died. Rest in Peace Danny you deserved way better." I finished as I turned of the microphone. "He should have killed me, I would have been happier." I said under my breath.

"You sound like such a liar." Dash said as I started to walk of.

"Really does this look like a lie?" I said as I lifted my tank to reveal the infected wound.

"It looks gross." Paulina said as I continued to walk.

"Sam just ignore them." Tucker said as we walked of to the back pew.

Jazz said a few words how she knew and all.

"Tucker do you ever feel like a part of you is missing and you'll never get it back?" I asked lifting my head as I sniffled.

"I miss him to Sam. It's early though, you'll feel better over time." He said as he put his arm around me to show that he cared. I don't know, but it seemed like he had matured over all this time, more over the last 4 days.

I went home after the ceremony. The house was empty, because my parents had left on a cruise all over the world, with my grandma. I wasn't going to tell them that Danny was dead either it's not like they liked him anyways.

I took out a bottle of wine, opened it, got a scrapbook, and put on some music it was going to be a long night.

Time passed.

I went over to the med cabinet stumbling and falling 3 times. I took out a bottle of anti-depressants and popped two into my mouth. I had looked at every scrapbook, year book, note, letter, text, and picture that me and Danny shared. Only making the pain worse. It was time to leave my basement.

After this song though.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses..." I said starting to trail off.

Now it was time to leave. I got up and walked out a bottle of wine in hand. As I thought, I realized I had nobody to run to.

I took out my phone. And dialed the only number I knew would answer.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said.

"Come over." I said slurring my words.

"At 3 in the morning?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm lonely." I chimed.

"Okay." He said I heard the springs in his bed shift.

"Tucker?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hurry up."

"On it." He said as I heard him turn the key.

It didn't take long for him to arrive.

"Hey Sam. Whatcha been up too." He said starring at the bottle in my hand.

"Just, listening to music, having a few drinks." I said.

"Oh, are you sure that..." He said before I cut him off.

"Tucker?"

"Yes, Sam."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam."

"No I really do love you. I want you Tucker." I said.

"No you don't thats, the alcohol talking."

"No it's not." I said as I lunged for him kissing him ever so slightly. The crazy thing he didn't fight back. He just accepted it. We started to pull away. Then tears formed in my eyes.

"Sam, whats wrong?" He asked. Then everything went blank.

I woke up the next morning. In my bed. I was in my pajamas, and Tucker was sleeping in my suspended chair.

"What happened." I asked my self as the headache from the hang over started to set in.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. ATTENTION ALL!

HELLO ALL!

This is an announcement to all who care. This story will be deleted soon and rewritten. Once I finish **"Danny's Beautiful Disaster"**. This is my second priority. After this I will post a new story about the 2nd generation of Phantom kids. It will be called** "Amazing Grace"**. So check that out. Hold on tight. Guilt trip me into updating. 

Anyway. Feedback is always welcome. Check out my other shit.


End file.
